Hugs Make it Better
by Katralissakitty
Summary: Backstory: The Avengers are all living together, because Nick Fury decided it would be easier to assemble them if they were all in the same place. Loki's there too, because he and Thor resolved their conflict, and they're friends again. For the most part. Current: Tony says something that sends Loki into a boiling rage, and then decides that someone should hug him...


The group was silent. Tony paced around the room, in deep thought. Steve, Bruce, Natasha, and Thor sat gathered around the dinning room table, all trying to come up with a plan to end Loki's sudden volatile attitude.

Thirty minutes earlier, Bruce had brought up the subject of "daddy issues". Tony had taunted Loki in such a manner, that had offended him greatly, and sent the god of mischief into a boiling rage. Loki was always so easily offended, and Thor could tell that Tony knew this. He seemed to enjoy provoking his brother. Thor himself did it occasionally, but never to the degree of making his brother so angry, that the very lights flickered and died at the intensity of his energy.

The younger god had screamed a very well worded insult at Tony, and stormed down the hall to his room in a hurricane of black hair, and leather. The door had been slammed so hard, that it cracked.

Loki's personal issues were a touchy subject. One of the only two weaknesses his brother possessed. At the very mention of the smaller god's emotional instability, he would explode. Tony knew this, of course.

"I got it!" the billionaire broke the silence. Everyone looked up.

"Got what?" Steve asked dully. Tony turned on his heel to face him, putting his hands together and pointing them at him.

"He needs a hug," Tony smiled mischievously, folding his arms. The other man raised his brow.

"A hug?"

"Yes! He's been deprived of that affection his whole life, so, a hug, should bring him back to center," Tony grinned. Steve rolled his eyes and put his face in his palms.

Bruce nodded slowly.

"I guess it's worth a shot," the doctor muttered, still in thought. The grin hadn't left Tony's face.

"So, who wants to volunteer? Nose goes," he said chippery, touching his forefinger to his nose. Bruce did the same, as well as Steve and Natasha. Thor was confused.

"Thor, you're up," Tony pointed at him. Thor looked around for answers, still confused.

"Go hug your brother," Natasha ordered. He felt the blood drain from his face. No, this couldn't be.

Natasha lifted her chin to emphasize her command, and Thor obeyed. He felt a sense of doom as he slowly arose from the table, and carefully walked down the hall.

He felt he was walking into a death trap. He'd never hugged his brother, and now was certainly not the time to do it. Loki, felling so highly volatile, could so easily take advantage of the situation, and stab Thor if he wished to. Perhaps he would have to hug him from behind.

Upon reaching his destination, the feeling of dread in his gut worsened. He carefully gripped the door handle, and proceeded to turn it. The damaged wood creaked loudly as it rotated on it's hinges. Thor peered into the room, to see Loki facing the window. He didn't turn around.

The god of thunder took a breath, and stepped into the entrance. The floor progressed from hard wood to carpet under his feet. Every step, was full of caution. Loki could be anywhere. It may only look like he was standing in front of the window, but he could very well be behind him, with a dagger...

Thor whipped around, to see nothing. Slowly turning to face Loki once again, he cautiously stepped closer, until he was about a foot away from the younger god. Hesitating, he wrapped his arms around his brother tightly, ensuring that he wouldn't get away. Loki yelped in alarm. The smaller god writhed and struggled under his grasp.

"What in Odin's name are you doing Thor?!" he hissed. Thor tightened his grip, and swallowed his fear.

"I am hugging you brother," he stated to his defense. Loki growled with distaste as Thor attempted to rest his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Un-hand me at once you rash twit!" he spat. Thor certainly wished to release him, but in fear of his life, he did not.

"Tony said you needed a hug," he stated, tightening his grip as Loki pulled on hand loose. Thor grabbed his hand and folder it against the other god's chest. Loki hissed once more. Thor released him, and distanced himself.

Loki whipped around, glowering. His midnight-black hair was disheveled, giving him an almost devilish look.

"Do not ever touch me again!" he screeched, brushing himself off. Thor nodded and hurried out of the room. He made his way to the dinning room, where everyone was in the same position they were when he left. Though now, they were all staring at him. Tony was snickering.

"It did not go very well..." Thor stated, sitting back down. Natasha lightly hit the table and stood. She left the room, without saying a word, and made her way down the hall to Loki's room. Steve and Bruce shot each other looks of concern.

All at once, everyone rose and followed her quietly, curious on how _this _situation might unfold. Natasha disappeared into the room. Everyone peaked through the doorway.

The Russian casually sauntered up to the volatile god, and slowly wrapped her arms around him. He jumped at first turning his head to see who it was, but then relaxed. He didn't struggle, or protest, but instead, placed his arms across hers.

"How..." Steve started, getting lost in his own thoughts. Tony shook his head.

"Damn, she's good."


End file.
